Unstructured digital data such as unstructured digital text data often contains useful information. This information may be latent and therefore not readily accessible to a user. For example, opinions expressed in online reviews for a product may help a potential buyer decide whether to purchase that product. The product may be associated with thousands of reviews, and reading more than a handful of the reviews may be impractical for the buyer. In another example, a discussion thread in an online forum may contain hundreds or thousands of posts. It may be impractical for a single forum user to review each post. The result may be that potentially valuable the information in such reviews or posts goes unused.